Role Play
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He knew to beat this he was going to have to come up with something pretty special and he couldn't think of anything he was looking forward to doing more at that moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Role Play 1/2**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **He knew to beat this he was going to have to come up with something pretty special and he couldn't think of anything he was looking forward to doing more at that moment.

**Author's Note:- **The second story in the "Playtime" series all the stories can be read alone they don't need to be read in order or together they are just all part of the same series because they involve the same themes! As always with this series there are two chapters in each story and this set of two is also in answer to gee's challenge to write something using A silver Cigarette holder, the name Daniella (both used in chapter 1) and A pottery class and the line "Have you ever seen a disaster this big" (Both in chapter 2!). Rated for sexual content etc. etc. etc. so if you don't want to read it turn back now! Otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

The room was quiet other than the soft music coming from the jazz band in the corner as James walked in and looked around his eyes falling on where she sat at the end of the bar. The way her hair was gathered up giving him a perfect view of her neck and how soft tendrils seemed to frame her face putting paid to any doubts he'd been having about whether continuing with their new found game was a good idea. He knew a few weeks before when he had thrown down the barely veiled challenge after living out one of his personal fantasies that she wouldn't just forget about the whole thing but he hadn't expected the note left on his desk that afternoon nor what he was seeing now. The close fitting thirties style black down she was wearing plunged at the back exposing the perfect line of her spine as she turned toward him greeting him with the subtlest of smiles, the **silver cigarette holder** held elegantly between her fingers finished the look and he immediately understood what she was planning.

Taking a deep breath as she watched him scan the length of her body taking in every detail Jean couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph in the way he looked at her. She'd known it was taking a risk to set this whole thing in motion without warning him first but then when he had decided to do something similar a few weeks before he hadn't told her in advance and it had only added to the excitement. He knew she had a weakness for twenties and thirties styling whether it was the classic lines of art deco interior design or the subtle sexiness of the clothes from that period. What she'd never seen any reason to mention before then was that she'd always harboured the secret fantasy of being a single woman in a thirties jazz club swept off her feet and into the bed of a handsome stranger. When she's read in the Oxford Mail that there was a thirties theme night in the Randolph's period ballroom it had been too much of a temptation to resist. That didn't mean that there wasn't a tiny part of her that was worried that he would either not want to play or wouldn't have a clue what she was trying to achieve and she'd just end up looking ridiculous. Now though as he walked toward her she could already tell he knew what she wanted and was more than happy to play along.

"Scotch rocks please and whatever the lady is having." James said quietly waving to get the attention of the barman before turning toward Jean unbuttoning the jacket of his tuxedo which her note had instructed him to wear hoping he was getting things right but she that if he wasn't she'd find a way to let him know.

"Thank you." Jean smiled turning on the stool she was sitting on and extending her hand. "**Daniella** Forsythe nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." James replied taking her hand and letting his lips gently brush across her fingers as he realised exactly what she had planned and felt a surge of excitement rush through him as he tried to catch up. "I'm Percy Alderton and I don't think I've seen you in here before are you new in town?"

"No I'm just passing through actually. I'm staying in the hotel tonight then moving on again in the morning." She continued her eyes locking with his for a second and watching as they darkened a little with desire at the implication in her words.

"Passing through alone? I find it hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as you ever has to travel alone surely you constantly have a string admirers desperate to occupy your time."

"Unfortunately not tonight I was expecting someone but it appears he has chosen not to come, so yes until now I was alone." Jean continued feeling the butterflies in her stomach become almost unbearable as the barman set their drinks in front of them and James paid him before turning his attention back to her handing her the sparkling cocktail that matched the one she'd already finished and the effects of which she could already feel. "And you? Are you here alone or is there a special lady waiting for you somewhere?"

"I came looking for my girlfriend but it appears I've been stood up like yourself. Not that I'm complaining I'm perfectly happy with the company I have right now." James smiled gently chinking his glass with hers holding her gaze a second longer than was necessary as she smiled.

"I must say I'm enjoying the company myself. I do love jazz don't you?"

"It's growing on me." James whispered taking a step closer to her and running his fingers gently up her arm enjoying the sharp intake of breath she gave as the dance floor behind them started to fill and he brought his lips close to her ear. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Nodding as she felt her skin tingle at just the thought of being so close to him Jean slipped off the stool letting him take her hand and lead her into the middle of the floor as the band continued to play and he pulled her into his arms. As he rested his hands on her back and her arms instinctively looped round his neck she let herself get caught up in the music feeling like at that moment there was no one else in the room but them. In all the times she'd imagined this playing out with him she'd known that it would be amazing, that she would feel like the most amazing and desirable woman on earth the second he took her in his arms but it was even better than she could ever have dreamed. The way he told her in seductive whispers how beautiful she was, how every other man in the room was looking at him right now wishing they were in his place, how if she'd let him he'd like to make up for the fact she'd been "stood up" by making the night one she'd never forget she couldn't think about anything but getting him out of that room and to somewhere she could act on the passion now clouding her mind.

"How exactly do you plan on making it so memorable?" She asked quietly looking up at him through her eyelashes as she felt him pull her a little closer so the clink of light visible between their bodies disappeared and she could feel his breathing deepen and his arousal strain at the fine fabric of his dress trousers.

"If you let me take you upstairs to that room you've taken for the night I promise to show you just how amazing I can make your night you'll not give a second thought to whoever you were supposed to meet here." James replied leaning toward her and kissing her with a gentle firmness that he hoped would convey just how much he wanted to take this particular fantasy to it's conclusion, how he wanted to peel away her carefully chosen costume and remind her that no matter who they were pretending to be or what era they were those people in she would always be the only woman he wanted.

Taking his hand without another word she retrieved the small beaded clutch bag she'd left on the bar and led him toward the lift waiting impatiently for the doors to open before pulling him inside as he backed her against the wall their lips colliding hungrily. The short journey up the two stories to the room passed in a flash and as they pulled apart and she allowed him to take the key card from her hand and lead her along the corridor to the door before they tumbled inside.

"I always thought this would be amazing but with you it's more than I could ever have dreamed it would be." Jean whispered as they made their way through the room toward the bed his clothes leaving a trail from the door until he was finally standing in front of her his arousal plainly obvious and he finally gave up his appreciation of her dress and began to slowly remove it.

"Oh god Jean you look spectacular." James moaned no longer able to keep up the pretence as her dress pooled around her ankles and he took in the sight of her standing in front of him the tight fitting basque and hold up stockings she'd been concealing under it taking his breath away. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties he pushed them gently down her legs loosening the lacings at the back of the basque and letting it fall to the floor too before pushing her gently back onto the bed.

"You've no idea how hard it's been getting through the day just thinking about this moment." She said quietly as he hovered over her letting his hands run the length of her leg as he rested it over his hip easing into her watching the joy explode in her eyes at the connection. "I love you James don't stop please."

"I've no intention of stopping I'm just enjoying how amazing it is every time we do this." James smiled slowly moving inside her absorbing every whispered moan and cry of pleasure until finally he saw her reserve snap and she moved urgently with him before shattering in his arms the intensity of her pleasure pulling him with her as he fell into her arms.

"I was worried you'd think I'd lost my mind." Jean smiled a few minutes later as he fell back onto the bed pulling her with him the surprised eyebrow raise he threw in her direction making her laugh.

"I knew whatever you had planned I'd be happy by the end of it, I trust you I was prepared to run with it." He laughed kissing her again as her smile broadened. "Besides one look at you in that dress and I would have done anything and let you do anything just to see you out of it, can we keep it you looked amazing in it."

"Well I wasn't planning on returning it to the shop." Jean laughed as he nodded appreciatively and she thought carefully before speaking again. "So I suppose that means it's over to you again I have a feeling I should be worried yet I'm not."

"Oh you should be worried, at least a little." James replied winking playfully at her as he she rested her head on his chest and he felt her sigh contentedly. He knew to beat this he was going to have to come up with something pretty special and he couldn't think of anything he was looking forward to doing more at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**** Part two of Gee's challenge this time containing a Pottery Class and the line "Have you ever seen a disaster this big?"**

**Role play 2/?**

"I can't believe I've let you talk me into this James I mean the last thing we need is a hobby you realise we already have far too little free time together don't you?" Jean sighed as they approached the small pottery studio and James responded to her continued complaints with a mischievous smile.

"I told you it's not a new hobby it's a one off I've known Sarah for years and she's just starting out on the whole giving classes thing she wants someone to test out her teaching style on. It'll only take a little while and you'll enjoy it I promise." He smiled taking her hand and pulling her up the small stair case to the work room above the studio. He'd spent the previous week thinking about how best to counter her latest "fantasy" challenge and when he'd seen a Facebook post from an old friend looking for volunteers he's known exactly what to do. It hadn't taken much planning nor much persuasion to get Sarah to go along with his plan, provided he let her test out her teaching style first she was happy to leave them alone in the workshop on the assurance he locked up when they left.

"Thanks for this both of you I have my first proper class on Monday and I'm a nervous wreck there's some aprons and stuff over on the side of you want to put one on and then sit at one of the wheels we'll get started." She smiled as they reached the room and with a final unconvinced glance Jean did what she was told picking a wheel near the back of the room as James sat at the one beside her and the class commenced.

"Sarah I promise it's nothing to do with the way you're teaching but this is awful I did try to tell James I wasn't creative but he wouldn't listen." Jean said half an hour later as her third attempt at a pot collapsed on the wheel.

"You can be very creative when you want to be," James whispered ignoring her warning glance as Sarah approached and smiled sympathetically.

"You're getting better Jean honestly, it's not as easy as people think it is." She smiled removing the misshaped pot and putting a new ball of clay on the wheel.

"You're very sweet but look at it, **have you ever seen a disaster this big**? I not cut out for pottery, I just…." Jean began pausing as Sarah's phone rang and she answered it talking for a few minutes before turning her attention back to them.

"I'm really, really sorry about this but I have to go, family emergency, James if I leave you the keys can you just lock up and I'll get them off you tomorrow or something?" she said moving to the other side of the room and grabbing her handbag before throwing a set of keys at James and leaving.

"Do you think she's ok, should you go after her?" Jean asked narrowing her eyes in confusion as James smiled. "If something's wrong I don't think it's a laughing matter James what if she needs help you should…"

"There is no emergency I asked her to leave us here and promised to lock up afterward that's obviously the excuse she came up with." He said quietly when he heard the door downstairs close and was sure Sarah was a safe distance away. Moving his chair away from his own wheel and sitting behind her as her eyes widened in surprise.

"James you did tell her why you might want to be alone in a strange place did it? I mean….."

"What do you take me for, of course I didn't I just told her that I was planning a surprise and I promised to clear away the stuff from the class, which was genuine by the way she did need someone to help which we did, and lock up when we left." James continued brushing the hair away from her neck and kissing the bared flesh gently. "So we have all the time we need she'll not be back tonight and I want to play."

"Really? You want to fill me in on what you have in mind?" Jean smiled moving to lean her head back against her chest as he brought his lips close to her ear.

"Have you ever seen "Ghost" the film I mean with Demi Moore in it?"

"Yeah years ago why?"

"You remember the scene where….."

"Oh yeah I see where you're going now but "Ghost"? Seriously? I never had you down as a Rom-Com sort of guy." Jean smiled quickly rerunning the scene in question in her head feeling her heart race a little as his hands ran the length of her arms joining hers on the damp clay.

"I'm not." He continued pushing the pedal and guiding her hands as the clay moved and she gasped quietly as he moved closer his chest fusing with her back as he nibbled on her earlobe between sentences. "Just the idea of being this close to you, doing something so sensual and tactile drives me crazy."

"I can't see this making my next attempt at a pot any more successful." Jean whispered letting him guide her hands as the combination of his closeness and what he was saying made her head swim. As he gave up on describing what he wanted to do and put his plan into action dipping his hands into the water surrounding the clay cleaning off the worst of the sticky wet stone staring by removing the apron she was wearing and running his fingers nimbly down the buttons of her blouse.

"No, no you concentrate on your pot." He smiled as she tried to mimic his actions and become a little more involved herself. "You're supposed to be creating a masterpiece in clay there I can manage this on my own for now."

Waiting until she complied with his instruction he turned his attention back to his agonisingly slow appreciation of her body his hands cupping her breasts through the lace of her bra teasing her nipples to sharp points. Feeling her tremble under his attention he let his hands carry on their journey over her stomach popping the button of her skirt and letting his fingers slip inside her panties.

"James you're killing me." Jean moaned finally finding it impossible to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing as she abandoned the potter's wheel and turned on the stool giving a satisfied sigh as his lips collided with hers. Fumbling with the belt of his trousers she released his length into her hand stroking it firmly smiling at the groan he gave.

Rising off the stool for a second he let her push his trousers and boxers around his ankles before pushing her skirt around her waist, pushing her panties aside and pulling her onto his lap. Sinking onto his length revelling in the way he filled her she started moving letting his hands on her hips guide the pace and depth of her movements.

"God you feel so good." James groaned feeling the pressure begin to build with alarming speed at the base of his shaft as she quietly moaned his name in a rhythmic chant and he knew she was seconds away from giving up to her own climax.

"Oh god….oh god…..I'm so close James I….." She moaned the end of her sentence being lost in a chorus of cries as he held her closer rising off the stool and filling her a final time as he gave up himself and for a moment the only sound in the room was the quiet gasps and laboured breathing as they came down again.

"Now that was exciting." James smiled ten minutes later as they rearranged their clothing and began clearing away the clay from the class.

"Yes it was." Jean agreed smiling back at him as he saw the mischievous glint return to her eye and knew she was already thinking about how best to surprise him next now that the ball was firmly back in her court.


End file.
